Zach's POV of Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy
by MaddieRaine
Summary: SO there aren't a lot of Zach's POV stories,and the one's I have read are really good but they don't update enough. So I'm writing my own. Please read. It's my first Fanfic so please be nice. : Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Zach's POV

I woke up at 5 am sharp, even thought school didn't start for another day. That kind of thing tends to happen when you attend Blackthorne Institute for Boys for more than a then a semester. I have been at Blackthorne since 8th grade, I'm a sophomore now, yep 16 soon to be going on 17. Now you're probably wondering what sort of school makes students get up at 5 am. Well, that would be a school of the spy sort. Yeah. I said SPY school. Would you like me to repeat that? Too bad, because you should already know that Blackthorne is a school for spies, considering you would have to be at least a level 4 clearance to even read this. That in mind, I am not going into all of my lifely details, such as all the girlfriends I've had (zero), what my middle name is (classified), and how old I was when I lost my first tooth (5). Seeing as you are supposed to be a spy, you should already know that; but if by the chance you aren't, I'm just going to tell you the basics.

My name is Zach Goode. Don't ask about my parents, all I know is that they went on a mission and never returned. (I'm still looking for answers). The closest things I have to siblings are my roommates, Grant and Jonas (A/N it didn't say their last names in the book). Grant has been practically a brother to me since about the first day we arrived at Blackthorne and discovered we were the biggest boys in our grade. According to some people (the girls we pass by when we are in town), Grant somewhat resembles a Greek God, but I wouldn't know. It's not like I'm looking. Grant and I gradually decided hanging out with Jonas, seeing as he was our roommate we kind of had no choice, and we realized he was pretty cool and a freakin' genius. Seriously, I think he could give Einstein a run for his money. Jonas obviously has the I live in a lab and I'm pasty white look going on, but there is some girl smart enough for him out there in the world. I don't want to sound conceded, but I'm not that ugly myself. I'm pretty sure I am rocking the mysterious bad guy look. I've got deep green eyes, or that's what Grant said that his mom said about me. I'm pretty built, because of the whole spy thing. Grant and I are in Cove Ops and Jonas is on the research track. Obviously. Okay, so now you are caught up with all the basics, let's continue our

So I woke up at 5 am and took a nice long shower. Normally, I would never be able to do that. You see, Grant takes about hour long showers, but honestly I think he spends the most part of it flexing in the mirror. I mean he can be a cool guy sometimes, but all those girls falling all over him really get to his head.

Anyway, after the shower I got dressed and put on my most casual clothes, because after today it will be nothing but uniforms for the rest of the year. Not that I mind, I usually look good in anything; and it's not like I need to impress anyone. I mean all it is an ALL boys school. Seriously, if most of the guys even caught glimpse of a girl in our school, well let's just say it would not be a pretty picture. Especially, considering we are spies; and we have access to things like napotine patches and we know how to knock a person out just by pinching their ear a certain way (that took hours to learn by the way). Anyway, I got dressed and headed to my favorite passage way, yeah Blackthorne is full of secret passage ways. I've only found 20 so far, but I have made it a personal challenge to find at least 40 by my senior year. I am pretty sure I can do. Unfortunately, both of my roommates know most of the passageways. So that's why I wasn't surprised when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and instead of coming face-to-face with Grant or Jonas; I was looking right into the eyes of **Joe Soloman**!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the GG books. My name is not Ally Carter. **

Chapter 2*

Okay. So I am fully aware of the fact that spies are not supposed to get surprised. Especially **me**. I mean not to brag, but I am one of the best spies in my class. So that's why I kind of got mad at myself when I jumped a little at the sight of Mr. Solomon **(A/N I spelt that wrong in the first chapter. Thanks for telling me: ) **You can't really blame me. Can you? I mean the guy is one of the best spies to graduate from Blackthorne (have you seen him? He is super intimidating). Fortunately for me, all these years at Blackthorne have paid off and I've learned how to correctly mask my feelings. So I am 99% sure Mr. Solomon noticed; then again it wouldn't have surprised me if he did, he's just that good. Anyway, he looked at me and said, "Mr. Goode. Please come with me." Then he started walking out of the tunnel with me following closely behind him.

When we got out, he led me to Dr. Steve (our headmaster principal guy)'s office. Now let me tell you a few things about Dr. Steve. He insists on everyone calling him Dr. Steve, even though we are pretty sure he isn't a doctor, of any kind. He is really odd, and he says excellent more than a 10 year old boy says "Awesome". We got in his office and I noticed that I wasn't the only one in there. There was group of about 14 (15 including me) guys standing, with Dr. Steve sitting at his desk. Right when we walked in Mr. Solomon said, "I found Zach. Are these all the boys you need?" Dr. Steve simply responded with a nod, and I am pretty sure I heard a faint "excellent" under his voice. I looked around and automatically noticed Grant and Jonas. I shot them a questioning glance, and I could tell by the blank looks they gave me that they knew about as much as I did. Which was nothing. Around the blank staring time, we heard footsteps walk into the room, followed by a couple of gasps and red faces. I looked in the nearest reflective object (a silver platter Dr. Steve has on his wall), and saw a woman. A very pretty woman. So that explained all the gasps, we never see pretty girls; all the ones in our town are not very special looking. (We think the people who built Blackthorne did that on purpose.) And she was gorgeous for an older lady, not that you could really tell; but we are have what we call spy eyes. We see things other people don't notice. She came and stood by Dr. Steve's desk and began to speak, "Hello boys, my name is Rachel Morgan. That would be Mrs. Morgan to you." She gave us a pointed look. "I am the headmistress of your sister spy school, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Wow. It took a few minutes for me to wrap my head around that. She said sister, as in girl spy school. Jonas will be taking a little trip to the computer to learn more about that later. Grant then took that moment to whisper,"DANG! I bet they are smoking. I mean check her out!" in my ear. This is why Grant can get annoying sometimes, it really gets old; but I got of admit, I kind of thought the same thing. I would just never say it. Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and said, "You boys have been the few chosen out of your classes to do an exchange with Gallagher for a semester" Okay. So honestly, I was kind of excited; it's not every day we get to meet spies outside of Blackthorne. They said a few more things then they dismissed us. When we were supposed to be going to our rooms Jonas, Grant, and I made a detour to one of the secret labs. Actually, only the people on the research track are supposed to know about them, but Jonas let us in on the secret. Unfortunately, after hours of searching through the FBI's secret files and many more; we couldn't find anything. ZIPPO. NOTHING. ZERO. Gallagher must have more security and codes than Blackthorne. And we have A LOT.

We decided to just forget Gallagher. Obviously we weren't going that semester. So we focused on our studies and got into the school routine. Well we tried, but the thought of a girl spy school out there somewhere was just too good to be true. Anyway one day in Countries of the World **(a/n that is the only class I could think of) **we saw a piece of evaporating paper slip out from under the door. It had to words POP QUIZ on it. Things were about to get very interesting.


End file.
